1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic systems having a display and, more particularly, to flat-screen display systems. In various implementations, the invention may find application in display systems for use in vehicles.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electronic systems have become more and more sophisticated. The systems often include a display that conveys information to the user as well as allowing the user to control various functions of the electronic system. Flat-screen displays are now commonly used in many applications such as in television or computer systems to replace conventional cathode ray tubes. The flat screen display systems are generally based upon liquid crystal display technology or plasma display technology, although there are other display technologies as well. The use of flat screen displays in various electronic systems for vehicles has also increased in recent years. For example, many vehicles use navigation systems that guide the user from the user's starting position to a predetermined destination along a route selected by the system. Such navigation systems often provide information as to the proposed route of travel selected by the system as well as information about the route in the display.
One aspect that must be addressed in the design of electronic display systems is the type of communication that is to be used between components of the systems. A type of wireless communication is illustrated in transponder technology. Transponders include a transmitter and a responder, which function to receive and transmit radio signals over a prescribed frequency range. After receiving the signal, a transponder will broadcast a responsive signal at a different frequency. Transponders are used in satellite communications and they are also used for locating or identifying goods. The development of the transponder technology has been supported in particular by the radio frequency identification technology (RFID) used in a broad range of applications. The RFID technology in principle is similar to a coded identification. With RFID, electromagnetic or electrostatic coupling in the radio frequency portion of the electromagnetic spectrum is used to transmit signals. Accordingly, an RFID system includes an antenna and a transceiver that reads the radio frequency and transfers the information to a reading device, and a transponder or tag that in most cases is an integrated circuit containing the RF circuitry and the information to be transmitted.
With respect to flat-screen displays, liquid crystal displays may be made up of any number of color or monochrome pixels arrayed in front of a light source or reflector. Each pixel includes a column of liquid crystal molecules suspended between transparent electrodes and two polarizing filters, the axes of polarity of which are perpendicular to each other. By applying small electrical charges to transparent electrodes over each pixel, the molecules are twisted by electrostatic forces and this produces a twist of the light passing through the molecules to allow varying amounts of light to pass through the polarizing filters. The supply of electrical charges to the electrodes may be controlled by a printed circuit board that is electrically connected to the liquid crystal display. Electrical connection of the display to the printed circuit board may be achieved with an array of metal pins, heat seal connectors or conductive rubber connectors.
Providing a reliable connection between the display and the printed circuit board can, however, present certain problems. In some instances, mechanical or electrical contact may not be achieved during manufacturing. It is also possible that the electrical contact could be physically damaged, or that dust could interfere with the electrical connection. Furthermore, the electrical contacts of the display have to be aligned with a high accuracy to properly contact the receiving contacts of the printed circuit board to which the liquid crystal display is connected. As a consequence, the tolerances in the manufacturing process for the contact elements have to be low and this can result in the requirement for expensive manufacturing techniques.
Thus, a need exists to provide a display system in which a reliable connection between the display and the printed circuit board can be achieved in a manner allowing easy installation of the display and low manufacturing cost for the display system.